So, how old are you?
by ChaseyLover
Summary: Donald is out to the grocery store. the kids are alone in the lab with Davenport's newest invention. They call it 'The Younger-ator'. Leo accidentally uses it on Chase and turned him into a 4 year-old. Now Leo needs to babysit 4 year-old Chase alone. But this, of course, is Leo, which means funny things are going too happen! REVIEW YOUR IDEAS FOR A CHAPTER! I WILL USE ALL! Enjoy!
1. Chase, how old are you?

**Hey there POTATOES! NEW STORY! YAY! This idea popped up in my mind just a few minutes ago! Tell me what you think about it! OK here's chapter 1!**

**Donald's POV**

I was working on a new invention.

"What's that Big D?" Leo asked as Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo came walking in.

"I didn't really found a name for it yet." I told them.

"OK…But what does it do?" Adam asked me.

"It's something I'm making for NASA. If you connect this to someone's head it'll make them younger. With this, Astronauts could fly through space for hundreds of years!" I said excited.

"COOL!" They said in unison. "It's not really finished yet though. So DON'T touch it!" I said sternly. I figured out that I forgot to buy an apple to test it on.

"Ok guys I need too go buy something I'll be back as soon as I can." I told them. They nodded. I headed out of the lab and got upstairs. I told Tasha to keep an eye on them. Then I got in my car and drove of. Ten minutes later I got stuck in traffic. Great… I thought.

**Adam's POV**

"So how are we going to call it?" I asked them playing with Mr. Davenport's newest invention.

"Why don't call it 'The Younger-ator'? Leo said in a dramatic voice.

"Yeah that sounds cool." Bree agreed. "Ok. From now on this is 'The Younger-ator'!" I said.

"Should we test it?" I asked curious.

"NO Adam. We aren't even supposed too touch it. Be careful because if you break it Mr. Davenport won't be very happy." Chase told me. I sighed annoyed.

"You're such a party-pooper!" I whined. "Adam just lay it back." Chase said as he walked over to the computer.

"You were more fun when you were little!" I said. "Oh what am I saying you're still little." I joked. Chase just sighed annoyed. I accidently dropped the invention and it started sparking.

"Uh-oh…" I mumbled. Chase groaned annoyed and walked over to the invention. "Did I break it?" I asked him worried.

"Yeah but it's not that bad. I just need to connect these wires to the plug again." Chase explained. "I'll repair it for you if you PROMISE you will just lay it back were it belongs." Chase said.

"Promise!" I said. "Good." Chase answered. He started fixing the younger-ator.

"I'm bored!" Leo whined. Then his eyes fell on a catapult. Leo grinned sheepishly and started catapulting little stones. Leo accidently catapulted a stone towards Chase. He saw what was going on and held the younger-ator in front of his face to prevent the big stone from crashing in his face. The stone bumped into the younger-ator and the invention flew towards Chase's head. It all happened so fast. Chase didn't even got the time to duck because the younger-ator flew so fast. It bumped into Chase's head and there was a big flash.

Once all of us opened our eyes, because of the bright light, The younger-ator laid on the ground along with a little boy with brown spikey hair. He seemed so familiar. Once I got closer I could see him clearly. Still I didn't recognize him. It was the moment I saw his beautiful hazel eyes it hit me. It was Chase.

"Oh my god! Chase!" Bree screamed as she ran over to Chase. I picked the Younger-ator up and looked how many years younger Chase was. twelve years. The invention said. Oh no! That means Chase is…uhm…I don't know! I'm not good at math.

"How old is Chase?" Bree asked. "I don't know! I'm not good at math!" I said.

"Just give it too me!" Bree demanded. I was about to give it to her when it fell out of my hands to the ground. Once it hit the ground it broke into millions of pieces.

"Did you see how many years the machine said?" Bree asked me. "12 years. It said." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"That means Chase is 4 years old!" Bree said panicked.

"Bee-Bee!" Chase said with a sheepish smile.

"Chase how old are you?" Bree asked. Chase stuck out four fingers. "This old!" He said excited.

"How come he's acting like a four year old?" Leo asked. "I think it erased 12 years of Chase's memories too. That must be the thing Mr. Davenport needed too fix." Bree said. Chase slowly stood up.

"Why awe my cwothes so big?" Chase asked confused. "Don't worry Chase I'll change you into your pyjama's." Bree said. She picked up Chase and set him in his capsule. "Wow…this is sooo big!" Chase said as he looked at his capsule. Bree chuckled a little bit. She changed Chase into his little pyjama. I'm surprised Mr. Davenport didn't throw them away.

"I wanna pway a game!" Chase said. "What do you want too play Chase?" Leo asked while bending so he was eye to eye with Chase.

"Who awe you?" Chase asked while hiding behind Bree. "It's me. Leo!" Leo said.

"I don't know a Leo! You awe scawing me!" Chase said. "It's okay Chasey. Leo's very sweet!" I told Chase while picking him up. I sat him down on the cyber desk.

"So what do you want too play?" I asked Chase. He tapped his chin with his index finger and frowned thinking hard.

"I want to heaw a stowy!" Chase said excited. "That's not really a game but okay." I said. Bree took a seat at one of the stools at the cyber-desk as did Leo. Bree started tickling Chase. He started laughing very loudly. It was cute to see Chase so small. I mean smaller than before. I picked a book from the bookshelf. It said "The brave warrior". I walked back to Leo, Bree and Chase. I read the story for Chase.

When I was done Chase started clapping. "That was a gweat stowy Adee!" Chase said happily.

"Well thank you." I said proud of myself. Bree's phone ringed, she picked it out of her pocket.

"I'm going too Caitlin, you two will watch Chase ok?" She said. We didn't even got time to respond because she already super-speeded away.

"Great now we're Chase's babysitter." Leo whined.

"Nope it's only you!" I said. I ran out of the lab as fast as I could. "Hey!" I heard Leo scream before the lab doors closed and it was just Chase and Leo now.

**Leo's POV**

Great now I'm stuck with Chase. "I wanna pway tag!" Chase said as he ran away from me as fast as he could. He stopped at the end of the lab and giggled. This is going to be a long day…

**SO! What do you think? I know it's short but the next chapters will be longer! I PROMISE! REVIEW me your ideas for the next chapter because I will CERTAINLY use them! SO REVIEW YOUR IDEA, AND I'LL MAKE A CHAPTER OUT OF IT!**


	2. CHASE! watch out!

**Hi there POTATOES! Chapter 2! I hope you liked the first chapter! Thank you all for your ideas! If you still have some REVIEW them! I WILL USE ALL!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thank you!**

**Tennisgirl77: I'm using your idea right now! THANKS FOR IT!**

**LoveShipper: I know! When I reread my chapter I said a lot of "Oooh's" and "awww's" :D**

**Gg180000: Yeah first my idea was to let Chase's body look like a four-year-old and his mind be like a sixteen-year-old, but after a while of writing I was like "Oh my! This is too embarrassing!" :3 So I changed it into mentally and physically four-year-old Chasey! **

**BillyUngerLover: I KNOW! SOOOOO CUTE!**

**Autumrose: You'll see what he does next in this chapter! And I don't know if it was just a question or a hidden idea, but Mr. Davenport WILL find out, just not right now.**

**Guest: I'm sorry for rating it M! I accidently pressed the wrong rating and didn't check it. Thanks for mentioning, or else I wouldn't have seen it myself! It was supposed to be rated T, because I use ALL ideas there will probably be some more sensitive or gross ones too…**

**ArtsyA: GOOD IDEA! Next chapter will be about that! Thanks!**

**Ok now on with chapter 2! (The phrases Chase says are supposed to be written wrong. Four-year-old kids can't speak that properly yet.)**

"I wanna pway tag!" Chase said as he ran away from Leo as fast as he could. He stopped at the other side of the lab and giggled. Leo sighed in annoyance.

"Okay…" Leo said, already exhausted. Leo started chasing the four-year-old for about ten minutes, and then he got out of breath. He stopped and walked over to one of the stools too rest. Chase instead was still up and running around the lab, he stopped when he noticed Leo on the stool.

"What's w'ong?" Chase asked as he walked over to, an out of breath, Leo. "Nothing I'm just tired from chasing you."

Chase started giggling. "You awe in no good shape!" Chase said through his adorable giggles.

"Well I'm sorry, it's not like you're in a better shape than Bree!" Leo said getting annoyed already.

"I know. Bee-bee has a very good condition!" Chase said, proud of his fit sister. "Why don't we play hide and seek? I'll count, you probably won't even be able to count 'till five." Leo said due forgetting the fact his, now little, brother has super-smarts.

"Can do! I can count 'till five billion thwohundwed and sixty seven! " Chase said. "Nah! I'm just kidding, I can count 'till infnty!" **(A/N I know infinity is spelled wrong. I just thought it would sound cute if he can't say infinity right. :3) **Chase said even prouder than he already was.

"Okay. Okay. I believe you. But I want to count right now okay?" Chase nodded in agreement. "Good now go hide!" Leo commanded the little guy. Chase smiled sheepishly and went too find a hiding place.

"One…" Chase started searching for the 'perfect' hiding spot. He started doing calculations, but couldn't find the answer to his raddle. "Five…" Chase still ran around the room desperately trying to find a place to hide. Then his eyes fell on the elevator, he giggled silently and rushed over to it. Once inside he heard Leo say "fifteen…" then the elevator doors closed, but the oh so familiar 'bing' didn't sound… Maybe the bell was broken.

Once upstairs Chase started searching for a hiding place. With his super-hearing he could hear Leo say "Twenty…" ten seconds left. Then little Chasey found the 'perfect' place to find the 'perfect' hiding spot. He rushed through the door, the front door, and started searching for his hiding spot, outside…

"Thirty! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Leo said as he carefully looked around the lab wondering where the four-year-old could be. He kind of liked being an 'older' brother. Everybody was always bossy around him, but right now Leo was boss about someone. After searching for fifteen minutes Leo figured out Chase wasn't in the lab anymore, he quickly ran to the elevator and pressed 'up'. Leo impatiently waited for the elevator to bring him upstairs.

Little Chasey was walking outside trying too find 'the' place too hide, even though Chase was little he still remembered the rules daddy explained too him. _"If you ever go outside no matter in what situation, you need too stay as CLOSE as you can to home. Okay?"_ That was the important rule Chase was keeping in mind.

Then he saw the perfect hiding place, the tree on the other side of the road. Chase calculated the amount of space there was between the tree and house. It was exactly 38.28 yards away from house. Little Chasey was so excited that he didn't think twice about his action, without looking Chase started traversing the road. Little Chasey didn't see the big stick that was laying on the road, and he stumbled over it onto the ground. Suddenly the four-year-old heard honking coming from his left, he quickly turned to the source of the sound and saw there was a big truck about too hit him.

-5 minutes earlier-

The elevator doors opened without the 'bing' sound. "Must be broken." Leo muttered to himself. He quickly rushed upstairs and checked all the rooms, he didn't find Chase, but he did find his mother though. Leo asked if she saw a little boy with spikey hair running somewhere upstairs. His mother shook her head. Leo then left, escaping for the question he was scared too answer. "Who is that?" He didn't want anyone too ask him that question. Okay he can lie to his mother, but when it comes to Davenport he can't lie. Donald has lived with the rats for his whole live, he would recognize Chase immediately.

Leo rushed down the stairs probably even faster as Bree. Okay maybe not, but he still ran pretty hard. "Okay Chase you win! I give up! You're too good in this game! Come out your hiding place!" Leo screamed over the whole house. Sadly there was no spikey haired boy too see anywhere. Suddenly Leo hear honking coming from outside. His heart skipped a beat.

"Please let that NOT be Chase!" Leo said. Just then he noticed the front door was open, Leo quickly rushed outside. He stopped at the end of the driveway. Then Leo heard honking again, he wandered around the road when his eyes fell on a little boy sitting on the road and a giant truck was charging at him.

"CHASE!" Leo screamed worriedly. He ran as fast as he could to the little child, who was now stiffened from shock. "I got you." Leo said as he picked up the four-year-old and jumped out of the way, the wheels of the truck were about 5 feet away from Leo's foots. Leo let out a sigh of relief.

The spikey brown haired boy was shaking like a soda bottle, Chasey was traumatized. Leo started rocking Chase slightly to calm him down. "Shh… it's okay. You're with me now…" Leo soothed Chase. The four-year-old looked at Leo with teary eyes. "I was so scawed Weo…" Chasey said between sniffs.

"I know, I know. But you're safe now." Leo soothed Chase again. He didn't mind Chase saying his name wrong. He said it right the first time… It could be from shock, or due the fact he's a four-year-old and can't speak English so well. He didn't mind though. He thought it was kind of cute. Chase silently started crying in Leo's chest, while Leo kept soothing him with sweet words. A few people stepped out of their cars and asked Leo if Chase was okay. "He's fine. We're fine." Leo said while smiling at his, now little, brother. He slowly stood up and headed to home again.

As he was walking the cries from Chase started to die out, and his shaking body slowly started to relax again. Soon after the crying died out, and Chase stopped shaking, Leo heard deep breathing coming from the four-year-old. He was sleeping. Leo smiled at the cuteness coming from his brother.

When Leo arrived home, Tasha was making dinner. "Who's that?" She asked Leo. Leo with his fantastic excuses found the perfect one "Oh. This is just a kid I'm babysitting." Leo said, as cool as he could too hide the truth. His mother nodded in response. Leo let out a sigh of relief, and headed to one of the spare bedrooms. He gently laid Chase down on the bed and putted the blankets over his sleeping body. Chase quickly snuggled into it. Leo then instinctively kissed Chase on the cheek, the four-year-old smiled slightly. Leo then figured out he was exhausted and decided to take a nap too. He laid next to Chase, as the little guy snuggled into his, now older, brother. Slowly Leo felt himself falling to sleep himself. Soon both boys were sleeping soundly. And even though it sounds awkward or embarrassing, it was far from it.

It wasn't awkward nor embarrassing, it was _cute._

**OK POTATOES! That was chapter 2! Thank you ****Tennisgirl77**** for your idea! ****ArtsyA**** I'll use yours in my next chapter. IF ANYONE ELSE HAS AN IDEA, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT, REVIEW OR PM! I WILL USE ALL IDEAS! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay bu-bye now! **


	3. Quiet Chase! Big D can hear us!

**HI POTATOES! Thanks of all the sweet review! That's why I'm doing a shoutout! Some of you know there's something going on in my private life which I'm having a lot of trouble with. So there's a chance I won't update sometimes, because it's too hard right now. Sorry! :3**

**Shoutouts!**

**Dirtkid123:**** It's Leo! So it's going to happen soon enough! Hahaha! :D**

**Littlepiggy27:**** I updated as soon as I could! :3**

**LoveShipper:**** Yeah! Leo isn't such a good babysitter is he?**

**Gg180000:**** Yeah sorry my bad. I think I wasn't thinking straight! :D**

**AllAmericanSlurp:**** I know! I thought that would be more embarrassing AND it would look to much on the story 'Neurosclamber Disaster' SO I gave my own switch to it!**

**ArtsyA:**** Good idea! I'll use it in this chapter! I already got another one from a close friend so that means 3 IDEAS in ONE CHAPTER! :DDDDD**

**Tennisgirl77:**** It won't if Leo becomes a responsible babysitter! Thank you for your support through thick and thin! You're a very good friend! Thanks for that! I loved the songs you send me! They really made me feel happy :D**

**Autumrose:**** I LOVE YOUR IDEA! I wouldn't have come up with that myself! It's really good. If you're ok with this: Douglas kidnaps Chase and Donald still doesn't know Chase is little. This forces Leo to tell it too Mr. Davenport. Si that's my idea. What do you think?**

**Ok on with chapter 3!**

**Leo's POV**

"LEO DINNER'S READY!" I hear Big D scream as I wake up from it. "COMING!" I screamed back. I sat up and heard deep breathing coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Chase still deep asleep on the bed.

"LEO HURRY!" Big D screamed. Chase's eyes snapped open as he jumped up with a big smile on his face. "DADDY!" He screamed happily. _Oh no…_

"No Chase it's not daddy at all. You were just imagining. Just go back to sleep." I said as I laid Chase back down. He had huge bags hanging under his eyes, and he looked pretty sleepy. Soon he fell back asleep. I tiptoed out the room and headed to the dining room.

When I arrived everyone except for Chase and I were sitting at the table. Big D noticed me, and gestured to come sit next to him.

"Where's Chase?" He asks Bree. She didn't really know what too answer. Her whole face turned red as she was trying to make up an excuse. "Chase?...He-uhm he's-we were-"

"He needed too babysit on the neighbours children. Their names are Harry and Tom, Amy our neighbour asked Chase too sleep there and he agreed to it." I simply said. Big D shrugged and started eating further. When I looked at Adam and Bree, both of them were looking at me with wide eyes and their mouth hung open from amazement. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Hey Leo. Doesn't that little kid you're babysitting want something too eat?" My mom asked me. First I didn't move a muscle, then I answered with another awesome excuse.

"Yeah. I was planning to make him some mashed potatoes and sausages, if that's good for you?" I told her while eating further.

"Yeah that's fine. But shouldn't he eat with us then?" My mom asked me. Why couldn't that woman just shut up?!

"No. I finally managed too get him to sleep." I answered smoothly. Adam and Bree were still watching me. It was starting to get pretty scary. "STOP GAPING AT ME!" I snapped at them. Quickly their heads turned to their food. I let out a sigh of relief as I ate my dinner further.

When I was done I putted my plate and my glass in the dishwasher. I started warming Chase's dinner up in the microwave. I saw Big D about to enter the room where Chase was.

"NO Big D! Don't go in there." I said panicked. "Why not?"

"Because Ch- aham. The kid I'm babysitting is sleeping there and he doesn't want to be waken right now." I explained to Big D. Luckily he bought it and he left. The microwave 'beeped' and I took out Chase's dinner. I walked over to the room where Chase was.

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bacey!" I said as I walked inside. Chase jumped up.

"You got eggs and bacon?" He asked me already looking like he was starving.

"Well not really I got some mashed potatoes and sausages for you." I said as I handed him the plate. He took the plate in his two bare hands, and started looking at it blankly. Then he looked at me and gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked puzzled. "I can't eat fis. You need to feed it to me!" Chase demanded. I mentally slapped myself to the head. How could I be so stupid? He's a four-year-old he can't eat things by himself.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry." I said as I quickly said beside him and grabbed the plate again. "It's okay Weo. You didn't know. Evewybody makes mistakes!" Chase said while smiling at me.

I started feeding Chase, as he gratefully accepted every spoonful I gave him. Eventually he ate everything. I was pretty surprised that a four-year-old kid could eat a whole plate.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Chase putting the plate on the nightstand.

"I wanna do math!" Chase exclaimed happily. "Of course you do." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"You ask me a computational demand and I'll answew!" Chase said very excited.

" OK what's five times four?" I asked him. Come on he's a four-year-old he doesn't know that much.

"Twenty. That wasn't hawd. Ask me a hawd one!" Chase whined.

"Okay okay. What's 46908 times 34567?" I asked him. He answered a second later.

"one billion six hundwed and twenty-one million fouw hundwed and sixty-eight fousand eight hundred and thiwty-six." Chase said proud. I asked him a lot of other questions, but it started to get boring.

"Why don't we do something else?" I asked Chase. "Okay. Let's dwaw a pictuwe!" Chase said more excited than when I was about too ask him computational demands._ Ughh… I really don't want to draw! That's even more boring._

"Did you know fat the fiwst pictuwe was made in the pwehistowy? No one weally knows when but awchaeologists think it would pwobably be in the yeaw-"

"Ok. Ok. Never mind the drawing. Let's play another game!" I said excited.

"But I wanna dwaw!" Chase whined. "No we're not going too draw Chase." I said firmly.

Suddenly Chase started crying and whining about how unfair I was. I rolled my eyes until I heard footsteps coming our way.

"Ok Chase. Calm down. Don't cry. Shhh… Shh…" I started soothing him. But it was no use. Little Chase kept on crying and sobbing.

Than the door flew open revealing… my mom. "What's going on in here?" She walked over to Chase and started soothing him.

"He wanted too draw but I didn't want that and then he started crying." I explained to my mom. She gave me an 'are you serious?' look. I just shrugged. After five seconds my mom managed too calm Chase down.

"Now. Leo, Be sweet to him." My mom said. Then she exited the room. I closed the door behind her, I picked Chase back up and laid him on the bed.

"Go to sleep Chase. It's already late for you." I soothingly said as I laid the blankets over Chase.

"Ok Weo- AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Chase suddenly started screaming very loudly. "What=, What is it? What's wrong?" I asked concerned. His hands flew to his ears and that's when I realized. His super-hearing has a glitch. I quickly ran around the room trying too find anything that would disable Chase from hearing anything. Chase kept on screaming and tears started escaping his eyes.

"Hold on Chase. Just. Hold on." I said and started throwing things too the ground hoping I would find something under it. Because of the loud noises from the furniture that was falling down, Chase started screaming even harder. "Come on. Come on! Give me something!" I said to myself. I threw the nightstand too the ground and out of the drawer it revealed, sound proof headphones. I quickly picked them up and placed them on Chase's ears. Slowly he stopped screaming, and he dried the tears that were streaming down his cheek.

"F-fanks…" Chase said between sniffs. "You're welcome." I kissed Chase on the forehead and laid him back down.

"I wanna heaw a lullaby." Chase said. I'm surprised he still hears something through those headphones. I sighed. "Fine."

"Day is done,

Gone the sun, from the lake, from the hills, from the sky."

I saw Chase's eyelids droop slowly.

"All is well, safely rest,

God is nigh."

Chase's eyes were closed and he started breathing deeply. I placed the arm, that was throbbing on the edge of the bed, on his chest and kissed him on the forehead. Chase 'hmmd' a little in his sleep as he turned to lay sideways. Now I know what it is like too have a little brother. And not just any brother. _MY _ brother. My adorable little brother Chase.

I wish it could be like this forever.

**Ok POTATOES! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AN IDEA! ****Autumrose**** I'll use your idea in two chapters if that's okay with you? But if you want it in the next chapter that's fine with me! :D OH and I placed a hidden scene from lab rats season three in it. REVIEW if you find it! Thank you all for your support through my stories. I really appreciate it! It makes me feel useful! Ok catch ya next chapter! Later Dudes!**


	4. Chase? Chase! Chase!

**Hi POTATOES! Thanks for all the SWEET reviews of you! I LOVE IT when I see your awesome reviews. Thank you all for supporting me! I really appreciate it!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Dirtkid123:**** Good too see how big of a fan you are! It's one of my favourites quotes from Douglas.**

**Autumrose:**** Good! I'm still thinking of using it in the next chapter, or ending my next chapter with a cliffy where Chase screams "Daddy!" and when they enter his room he's gone. Tell me which idea you think is the best! :D**

**Littlepiggy27:**** Updated! :D**

**Tennisgirl77:**** I know! But it's not going too last long, because Guest gave me a REALLY good idea! If you still have some, please tell me! Loved your ending chapter from home sick home 2! :3**

**ArtsyA:**** Thank you so much! And I really don't mind you giving me your ideas! They're good!**

**LoveShipper:**** I know! So CUTE! Or better said ADORABLE!**

**Gg180000:**** I know! It must've hurt a lot!**

**Guest:**** I'm going too use your idea in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Ok chapter 4!**

**Leo's POV**

I smiled as I walked out of the room Chase was in. I locked it, so no one could walk in while I'm sleeping in my bed. I walked upstairs, brushed my teethes, changed into my PJ's, combed my hair and snuggled into my blankets. I turned off the lights, and fell asleep within five minutes.

-The next morning-

I woke up from crying, coming from downstairs. "Oh no Chase" I rushed downstairs and figured out I left the key upstairs.

"Darn it!"

I ran back upstairs, grabbed the key and rushed back. I unlocked the door and rushed to Chase's side.

"What's wrong Chasey?" I asked him, rubbing his back.

"I-I had a nightmawe" Chase said while snuggling into my chest.

"What was it about?" I dried his tears.

"Y-You wewe fere and you wewe huwt. And fen fe whole building collapsed." Chase said while giving me a big hug.

"Hey. It's ok now. It was just a nightmare Chase. There hasn't collapsed a building on me, see? I'm perfectly fine." I soothed Chase.

First he examined me too see if there really wasn't anything wrong with me. Once he saw I was perfectly fine, he nodded.

"Ok. So, do you want breakfast?" I asked him. He nodded excitedly.

"Good I'll make you some PB&jelly sandwich, ok?" I asked my little brother.

"Yummie! Fat sounds gweat!" Chase said. "I wove you Weo!"

"I love you too Chasey!" I said, and hugged him back. I got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen. Luckily no one was awake yet. I grabbed the bag with sandwiches and grabbed one out of it, I picked the Jelly out of the refrigerator and the PB out of the closet. I prepared Chase's breakfast, when I was done my mom came walking downstairs. I decided too fill a glass with water too, Chase must be thirsty.

My mom walked over to Chase's room. I wasn't really that stressed, I mean my mom doesn't know how Chase looked when he was four. After I filled the glass with water, I grabbed the plate and headed to Chase's room. I saw my mom doing something on her phone and Chase still sitting on his bed, but now he had a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing on your phone?" I asked my mom as I took a seat next too Chase.

"Oh I just made a picture of the boy you're babysitting and I and send it to Donald." She simply said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her, freaking out.

"Well because I thought he looked a lot like Chase." She said, a little hurt by my reaction. I jumped up from bed and rushed to the stairs. I saw Big D coming down, and right on cue his phone 'ringed'. He picked it out of his pocket and opened the message. I quickly grabbed his phone out of his hands before he could see the picture.

"Leo give me m-"

I then threw his phone to the ground. And it broke into just as much pieces as the 'Younger-ator'.

"LEO!" Big D snapped at me.

"Sorry…" I smiled shyly.

He just glared at me, then he walked over to the kitchen.

I quickly ran back to Chase and my mom. When I ran in, my mom was feeding Chase his breakfast.

"What's his name?" She asked me. Oh no! What do I say?!

"I'm Chasey!" Chase said excited. I quickly looked back at my mom too see her reaction.

"Strange, you look exactly like Chase and you almost have the same name. What a coincidence." She said.

Really mom? Ok I'm happy you didn't get it yet. But YOU DIDN'T GET IT YET! Come on it's SO obvious, and STILL you don't see it.

"Yeah. Hehe. What a coincidence right?" I said agreeing with her.

"Well I'm going to work. Leo watch Chasey ok?" She asked me as she walked outside.

"Sure!" I said as I sat next to Chase. My mom walked out of the room and got to work.

I've been thinking if Chase is twelve years younger mentally and physically, does that mean some of his abilities aren't working yet?

Big D did tell them that if they got some of their abilities too early, bad things could happen… Well I guess because he's four he doesn't have them yet.

Suddenly I saw a lamp flying in the air, I quickly looked at Chase and saw his hand moving exactly like the lamp was.

"Chase are you feeling ok?" I asked him worried.

"Wook Weo! I can wift fis wamp up!" Chase said excited. Oh no! This is not good! This is NOT good!

I saw Chase's face slowly turning pale, and his face expression and his arm were weakening.

"Chase? Are you feeling alright?" I asked him worriedly.

Chase turned to face me. Suddenly I saw the lamp falling to the ground. When I looked back at Chase his arm fell limply to his side, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limply in my arms.

"Chase? Chase! Chase?! Chase can you hear me?! Chase. Answer me!" I said worriedly.

I started shaking my little brother. But his body remained limp, as his head lolled on his chest.

"CHASE?!"

**And end of chapter four! I know it's SUPER-DUPER short. But I didn't have that much time and I just wanted too end with a cliffy! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS! And I PROMISE next chapter will be a LOT longer! It's just… My private life isn't going well right now…**

**I WILL UPDATE 'THE BIONIC NUTJOB' TOMORROW! Bu-bye POTATOES!**


	5. You what!

**Hi guys! WOW thanks for all the sweet reviews! And all the great ideas! I'm using all! If you still have some, feel free to review! I will CERTAINLY use them!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Littlepiggy27:**** Did it as soon as I could!**

**LoveShipper:**** Yeah! Leo still needs to think things through! :3**

**BillyUngerLover:**** I know! But she's going to eventually! :D**

**gg180000:**** You'll find out in this chapter!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** Great idea! I'm using it! Thanks for using mine in your story! :3 I really appreciate it!**

**Autumrose:**** Great! Thanks for that awesome idea once again. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to finally use it… I just thought I'd make a real story of it, instead of mixing up different chapters. :DD**

**OK on with chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

"CHASE!" I screamed once again. Then I heard knocking on the door. "Leo is everything ok in there? Is something wrong with Chase?" I heard Big D ask.

"No! I mean –aham No. Everything's just fine!" I quickly said.

"Ok. Well I'm in the lab if you need me." Then I heard his footsteps slowly dying out. And I let out a sigh of relief. I'm just happy he didn't open the door.

I heard a groan, and quickly turned to my little brother. His face was getting colour again.

"Chase? Can you hear me? Chase?" I said as I laid my little brother down on the bed.

"Mmm… Weo?..." I heard Chase mumble weakly. "Yeah. Chase it's me. Don't worry ok? You're going to be alright." I stroked his hair gently. He opened his eyes a little bit, and when he locked them with mine, he smiled faintly.

"Hey buddy. How're you feeling?" I asked him soothingly.

"Tiwed…" He answered weakly. "OK Chase. You go to sleep then ok?" He nodded. Chase closed his eyes, and two minutes later, he fell asleep. I smiled and kissed him on his forehead. Then walked outside, I saw my mom standing in the kitchen.

"Hi Leo! How's Chasey doing?" she asked me, while cutting the tomatoes.

"Great! He just fell asleep. I'm going to the lab. Can you watch Chasey?" I asked her.

"Sure will." She said, winking at me. I smiled and headed to the lab.

* * *

><p>"Hi Big D!" I said as I walked inside the lab, and sat at my worktable.<p>

"Leo…what is this?" Big D asked me.

"What's what?" I asked, turning on my chair so I could see what Big D was talking about. Then I saw it. He was holding the broken 'Younger-ator' in his hands.

"Oh…That…" I started. "hah! It's actually a very funny story." I began. Big D folded his arms onto his chest. "I'm listening." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well I kind of… well… I _kind of_ catapulted a stone at it." I said. "You what?!" Big D asked furious.

"It's not my fault it's broken! Adam let it fall first. Then Chase started fixing it, and I was bored so started catapulting little stones. When suddenly one of the stones bumped into the 'Younger-ator' and the invention bumped against Chase's head…" I trailed of, not wanting to say the next part.

"Wait the 'Younger-ator'?" Big D asked confused. "Never mind that! What happened after the 'Younger-ator' bumped against Chase's head?" Big D asked me.

"Well.. That's also a funny story." I chuckled, but when I saw Big D's stern face I cleared my throat and talked further.

"Well it kind of turned Chase into a four year old." I said, as my voice got higher at each word I said.

"Kind of?!" Big D asked me.

"Ok. It really did turn him into a four year old." I confessed.

"And did it just erased his memory or-"

"He turned into a four-year-old mentally and physically." I cut Big D of.

"Interesting… Can I see him?" Big D asked me.

"Umm… sure!" I said, and leaded him to Chase's room. When we got in my mom was sitting next to Chase. Taking care of him, just like I asked her to do.

"Honey can you leave for a second?" Big D asked. My mom nodded and headed outside. Chase didn't even notice his father in the room, he was too focused on his book.

"Chase…" Big D silently said. Chase's head snapped up at hearing his name being called by his father.

"Daddy!" Chase said excited as he jumped up, letting his book fall to the ground.

"Hey buddy! How're you doing?" Big D asked him.

"I'm fine! Weo took good cawe of me!" Chase said, as he gestured at me.

"Did he?" Big D asked as he gave me a suspicious glare. I just shrugged.

"Yeah he did! He gave me weally good food. And he sang a song fow me when I was tiwed. And he helwped me when I passed out!" Chase said, while giving me a big hug.

"Passed out?" Big D asked while looking at me. "mmhmm." Chase agreed with Big D's question.

"Yeah. He used his molecular kinesis, but it took to much from him and he passed out." I explained to Big D. He nodded in understanding.

"Chase aren't you tired?" Big D asked. But Chase wasn't paying attention, he was moving his arm again, as a nightstand started flying through the air.

"OK Chase. Let's not try that again." I said as I pulled his hand back down. His face was slightly pale, as his face expression weakened again.

"Are you tired?" I asked him. He nodded, of course.

"Good. Then go to sleep ok?" I asked him. He yawned a little.

"OK Weo. 'Night." He said. I tugged him in and he let out a sigh.

"Sleep tight!" I told Chase. All I got in response was deep breathing coming from Chase, and a surprised look from Big D.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing just… I was never capable of getting them to sleep that fast." Big D said surprised and a little dazed. I chuckled.

"Let's get out before Chase wakes up from our babbling." Big D nodded in agreement, and both of us walked outside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Douglas' POV<strong>

I looked at my screen, as it projected the shots from the hidden camera in the Davenport household. I chuckled devious as I zoomed in to my youngest son.

"Looks like Chase, turned into Chasey." I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"The best way to take advantage on Donnie, is take one of _my_ children away from him!" I said, as I grabbed my stuff together.

"Krane get ready! We're going to visit my brother, and take something that is rightfully mine!" I screamed.

"OK!" was all I got back from Krane. I started gathering more stuff. "A needle with a sleeping liquid in… could be useful." I said, as I putted it in my bag along with other stuff. Krane and I discussed our plan, both of us really thought this through. And tonight I'll get back what's rightfully mine. I chuckled deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

"Are we going to tell my mom?" I asked Big D.

"Nah. Let's just keep it our secret." Big D said.

"Well actually Bree and Ad-" I trailed of as I got a glare from Big D.

"Yeah. Let's keep this between us two!" I agreed. Big D nodded, and both of us walked into the kitchen.

"How's Chasey doing?" My mom asked us. Big D lowered himself until his mouth was next to my ear.

"Chasey?" He whispered at me.

"Yeah. Chase told my mom his name was Chasey." I whispered back. Big D nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Chasey's doing great! He just fell asleep." Big D answered. My mom nodded.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked my mom.

"Broccoli, mashed potatoes, sausages and tomatoes with mozzarella." She answered.

"Hmmm… sounds delicious honey." Big D said, as he kissed my mom on her lips.

"Ewww! Trauma!" I said, disgusted by seeing this.

"Sorry Leo!" My mom said as she chuckled. I shook my head in disgust.

"I'll just go check on Chase." I said, and I walked back to Chase's room. Chase was still soundly asleep, and I decided to keep it that way, I took a book from the shelf and started reading it.

My mom walked in. "Leo are you ok?" She asked me.

"I'm fine mom." I said. Why does she asks that?

"Oh ok." She says, She's about to leave when suddenly Chase jumps up.

" Tasha!" He says happily.

"Hi Chasey. You slept well?" She asks him. "mmhm." Chase answers.

"So what do you want to do?" She asks Chase.

"I wanna dwaw a pictuwe!" Chase said, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Chasey. That's about the millionth time…" My mom said, a little annoyed because she didn't want to draw AGAIN. Chase's face suddenly saddened.

"B-but I wanna dwaw…" Chase says as he is about to cry. My mom notices and kicks in.

"Ok. Ok Chasey We'll draw ok? Don't cry please." My mom says. Chase's face brightens again.

"OK!" He says excited as he jumps off the bed to get some sheets and pencils to draw.

* * *

><p>"Got fem!" Chase says, as he comes running back with the little legs of his. My mom sighs in annoyance and starts drawing a picture. Chase, on the other hand, is enjoying the drawing. He's sitting legged on the bed, tongue out of his mouth and full concentration on his picture. During the drawing Chase sat, or laid on his stomach, or on his back holding his sheet above him with one hand and with his other hand he just kept drawing, legged again, back leaned against the wall and legs folded, upside down, back against the wall knees up to his chest, …<p>

My mom on the other hand stayed in the exact same position the whole time. After an hour, both of them were done. My mom showed her picture at me. It was a beautiful picture of a rose. Then Chase turned his picture to me. It was amazing. He drew my mom when she was drawing herself, everything was so detailed and it was amazing. My mouth hung open, just like my mom's. Chase yawned again.

"You tired?" I asked him. Chase nodded sleepily.

"Ok. I'll tug you in." I say as I lay my book down and tug Chase in.

"I'll make dinner ready." My mom says, I nod as she walks out.

Chase snuggles into the blankets, what causes me to tug him in again.

"Wuwaby!" Chase said. Another lullaby? Great! I started thinking hard of one. Then the perfect one popped inside my head.

"_Close your eyes, go to sleep,_

_mr Sandman is waiting,_

_just to guide you on your way…"_

Chase yawned again as his eyelids started too droop.

"_With his basket full of dreams._

_And the moon, up on high._

_Shines his light on your pillow._

_And the stars, in the sky_

_Will be twinkling for you…"_

Chase's eyes were completely closed as he started breathing deeply.

"Goodnight Chasey." I said. I ran my hand through his spikey hair and left.

"Leo dinner's ready." My mom tells me as she sets the table. I look around and notice nor Adam nor Bree.

"Where are Adam and Bree?" I asked my mom.

"Oh they're to the movies with their friends. And they're going to have a sleepover after that. So it's just you, Donald and I. Oh and of course Chasey." My mom explains to me. I nod, understanding what she explained. I called Big D and we ate our dinner silently. I was bout to put my plate in the dishwasher, when we heard screaming coming from Chase's room.

"DADDY! HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>haha CLIFFY! :3 So, What did you guys think? <strong>**Autumrose**** your idea's going to be in the next chapter and maybe in the one after that. Depends on how much inspiration I have. REVIEW YOUR IDEAS PLEASE! Ok catch ya next chapter! Bu-bye guys! REVIEW YOUR IDEAS! Please!**


	6. Before they were with me

**Hi POTATOES! Ok. I **_**KNOW**_** I haven't updated in an eternity, and I'm sorry for that. But my parents are divorced and this weekend I was with my dad, and I couldn't write. Sorry! So next time when I don't update you know what the reason is.**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**BillyUngerLover:**** You're welcome!**

**LoveShipper:**** Yeah! They're not that sweet are they? Well wait for it!**

**Gg180000:**** oh censored? What did you write? I guess it weren't the nicest words… :D**

**PrincessSparkleKitty:**** Great idea! I'll use it in future chapters! BUT I will CERTIANLY use it!**

**LittlePiggy27:**** updated!**

**ArtsyA:**** Great idea! I'll mix it with Autumrose's idea!**

**GuestPerson:**** OM MY! Really? Who bankrupt you? And why would they steal your idea?! That's just cruel! **

**Autumrose:**** Thank you for the AWESOME idea! And I'm happy I can finally start with it! If you have any other ideas, tell me please! :3**

**GuestPerson:**** it's younger-ator*… But it's okay! Great idea! I'll certainly use it! Thanks once again!**

**Labrtazlover:**** I will! Don't worry!**

**Guest:**** Great! Thanks for it!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** I know you didn't review; I just wanted to tell you something. Thank you for being there for me! I really appreciate it! And thank you SO MUCH for using my ideas in your story! I truly love it!**

**Ok on with chapter 6!**

_**Previously in 'So, how old are you?'**_

_Leo's was about to put his plate in the dishwasher, when suddenly the conviviality in house was interrupted by a harsh scream coming from Chase's room._

"_DADDY! HELP ME!"_

* * *

><p>-5 minutes earlier-<p>

Chase was sleeping soundly in his bed, as Donald, Tasha and Leo were eating dinner. Douglas and Krane were at the gate right now.

"So… what's the plan?" Krane asks his 'boss' as you can call it.

"Ok the plan is…" Douglas says as he explains his plan.

"OK I got it. You ready?" Krane asks Douglas.

"I was born ready!" Douglas screams confidently.

"Shhh… We need to NOT pay any attention Douglas." Krane hisses at Douglas.

"Sorry." Douglas answers, guilt present in his tone.

"Now, let's go!" Douglas whisper shouts. At first, Krane just gives him a glare that says 'what did I _just_ say?!' but he then nods and follows Douglas to the Davenport household. As Krane and Douglas tiptoe to Chase's room, laughing from the living room is heard. Both of them peek into the living room. Everyone just started eating their dinner, there was no sign of Adam, Bree or Chase.

"Great." Douglas whispers as he has a devious smirk on his face. "Come on." Douglas gestures Krane to follow him. The two villains start walking around the house trying to find the room Chase was in. Douglas then walked passed a window where there was a little light seen. Douglas walked closer to the window where behind maybe the room was, he was desperately searching for. As he walks closer he sees that the little light spot was a little lamp that was standing on a nightstand. As he walks even closer he can see a silhouette of a person underneath the covers. He can't see the whole body, but he can see a silhouette of a face with spikey hair.

"Yes!" Douglas screams, but he quickly shushes himself once he notices the household can still hear him. He pushes the window open, luckily it wasn't locked, and walks inside. Douglas could hear the deep in- and exhaling that came from the little boy. As he walks closer, the breathing gets louder and louder. Finally Douglas reaches the bed where the little boy is sleeping in. He gently places both of his hands under the boy's back. Krane now walks through the opening, into the room. Douglas lifts the little boy's body up, and holds him bridal style. Krane is standing at the door, putting all his weight on it so even Adam can't break the door open.

"Let's go." Douglas whispers at Krane, but the little boy, with his sensitive hearing, heard what the 37 year-old said, and jumped out of his hands. He gasped.

"D-dougwas…" The four-year-old whispers.

"Hi there Chase. It looks like you remember me, don't you?" Douglas says, as he has a devious smirk on his face.

"Get away fwom me! I don't want to see you anymowe!" Chase says to Douglas as he backs away from them, but Douglas grabs Chase by his arm firmly.

"Fine you leave me no choice." Douglas says as he takes something out of his bag.

"What awe you doing?" The four-year-old asks desperately.

"I'm just going to let you have a _nice…long…nap_" Douglas says in his most soothing voice. Douglas takes out the needle with the sleeping serum.

"What's fat?" Chase asks. Not able to get the th- tone right.

"This'll help you with your nap." Krane says this time. Chase is shaking from anxiety. He thought he would never see Douglas again. And here he is. Douglas puts on a plastic smile as he injects Chase with the liquid. Krane opens a sack as he walks towards Chase. He may be four, but he knows _exactly_ what's going on right now. Douglas was about to take him, and do the same things to him as before._._ Chase doesn't think twice about his next move.

"DADDY! HELP ME!" Chase screams at the top of his lungs. He can hear a plate crashing on the ground. He smiles, as he knows he'll be saved. He starts to feel dreary and falls into Douglas' arms. Through his blurry vision he can see Krane rushing back to the door, to prevent anyone from bursting inside the room. With his muffled hearing he could hear screaming and pounding coming from the door. After that Chase fell asleep and took a long nice nap, just like Douglas promised him.

Meanwhile Douglas and Krane needed to get out of this place before Donald, Leo or Tasha managed to come in. Douglas picked Chase up bridal style and climbed out of the window. Krane opened the door where Donald, Leo and Tasha were pounding on and used his molecular kinesis to throw them away. After he did that, he followed Douglas as he climbed out of the window.

Donald jumped up and ran into the room, he saw two people running through the yard and one of them was carrying someone.

"CHASE!" Donald screamed as he literally jumped out of the window. He ran after Douglas and Krane. After chasing them for about five minutes Donald starts to get out of breath, but he doesn't give up. Krane grabs Douglas by his shoulder and Chase by his arm and they disappear.

"Stupid geo-leaping!" Donald screamed as he fell to his knees. "Chase! Come back! Douglas how could you do this?! Give him back! PLEASE!" Donald pleads. He cries in his hands as Leo and Tasha approach him.

"Where'd they go?" Tasha asked as she kneeled next to her, now sobbing, husband.

"K-Krane geo-leaped them a-away." Donald says through his sobs. "Why? Why did he do this to me?!" Donald wonders.

"I don't know Big D. Maybe he wants back what you've taken from him." Leo says. "I would've done the same thing if my brother, which I don't have, would take my child away from me." Leo says while rubbing Donald's back.

"NO! You don't get it! You haven't seen the things I've seen! You haven't experienced all the things he did to him!" Donald snaps.

"Him? What about Adam and Bree?" Tasha questions.

"Adam and Bree were his first projects, and they did everything Douglas asked them. And I don't blame them for obeying him. It's just, Chase didn't do _anything_ Douglas commanded him to do." Donald explained.

"How come? Isn't it that if you're little you think, doing the things a big man tells you is a good thing?" Leo asks.

"Yes. And that's exactly what Adam and Bree did. They didn't know any better. But Chase on the other hand, did know better. He was and still is the smartest person on earth. So when Douglas told him that killing someone is good, Chase figured out it was bad and disobeyed Douglas. Douglas got angry with Chase and punished him…" Donald stopped talking. It was too much for him to tell what kind of punishment Douglas gave him.

"He got grounded. So what?" Leo said surprised that Donald is so upset about his youngest getting grounded.

"No that's not the kind of punishment Douglas gives." Donald said silently, but loud enough for Tasha and Leo to hear him.

"Well it can't be that bad, because I've never heard Adam or Bree talking about Chase being punished badly." Leo said.

"That's because they've never seen it, or knew it. They did everything Douglas asked them to do, so they never got punished. But Chase did… Three times a day, four years long." Donald said, then a flashback hit him and he started sobbing loudly again.

"You guys have no idea how he looked when I got them out, and it was like Adam and Bree were used to seeing Chase like that." Donald said, as flashbacks flew across his mind.

"Used to see Chase like what? What kind of punishments did Douglas give Chase?" Leo questions, sitting in front of Donald.

Donald didn't answer the question, he didn't want too. But Leo kept pushing it.

"Come on Big D. You can tell us." Leo assured Donald. A sigh escaped Donald's mouth.

"Fine…" He said. He took a deep breath in and started too explain it to Leo and Tasha.

"Chase never did what Douglas asked him to do, which made him angry. Instead of grounding Chase or telling him to sit on a chair for the rest of the day, Douglas did something else. He putted Chase in another room, which was sound proof so no one would hear it. He would bind Chase's hands to a pole and pull of his T-shirt. Then…" Donald took in a deep shivering breath before continuing.

"Then… He would take a lash and he would whip Chase with it… Chase would scream out in agony and he would cry the whole time. Other times he would put Chase in a cistern full of water and lock him in it, too see how long Chase could survive without oxygen. The longest time he reached was five hours… Do you remember that Adam accidently stabbed Chase in his stomach last week, and that Chase didn't even flinch?" Donald questioned Leo.

"Yeah." Leo said still shocked by Donald's story.

"That was one of Douglas' punishments too. He would stab or shoot Chase, and he gave him that punishment when Chase would've talked back or snapped at Douglas. I got Bree and Adam out of that horrible place the moment Chase got punished, but I didn't know Douglas made three bionic people. So when I got Adam and Bree out, I heard screaming coming from the punish room, because Douglas didn't close the door well enough. When I got there, I saw that Douglas was going to hang Chase. Luckily I came in time and I fought Douglas. I won the fight, and got Chase. He quickly hugged me and thanked me for saving him. He needed to see a counsellor for six years; Adam and Bree changed their behaviour without a counsellor. Their cold and hard behaviour fast turned into a warm and sweet behaviour. I raised them as normal kids, and I tried not to get angry with Chase because he would've freaked out if I did. The one thing that didn't change about Adam and Bree was, that they still bully Chase. Apparently Douglas always told them too pick on Chase. And they still do that. It's like it's an automatism. Even nowadays Chase gets scared when I'm angry with him. Douglas managed to break him that much that Chase is scared to do things wrong. Even though he disobeyed Douglas he never wanted him to get angry. But Douglas did. That's why Chase never talks back or disobeys me. He doesn't want me to get angry with him and punish him." Donald stands up; the freezing cold weather isn't making it any easier for Donald too explain his story to Tasha and Leo.

"Let's get inside. I'll make you guys some tea and we'll talk further there ok?" Tasha suggested. Leo and Donald nodded as they walked inside the house again. Leo and Donald sit at the table as Tasha walks over to the kitchen, setting ready the tea.

"So… where were we?" Leo asks Donald.

"Chase didn't want me to get angry with him and punish him. And I didn't get angry with him most of the time. But sometimes I was in a bad mood and I would snap at Chase if he would tell me something unimportant. In the beginning Chase would fall to the ground and crawl into a corner. He would start mumbling stuff like '_don't kill me_' or even '_I will never disobey you again, just don't hurt me anymore_' it was really horrible to see him that broken." Donald explains. Tasha walks over to the table and gives everybody a cup of tea.

"How does he react when you get angry with him now?" Leo asks Donald.

"Well. When I'm angry with him, it's always a surprise for him. He never expects me to react like that. And most of those times, I'm in a bad mood. But if I snap at him or something he flinches or shrieks. Depends on how I react, and he'll just try to get as far away from me as possible. When Adam accidentally stabbed Chase, he didn't flinch. That's because he used to the experience of getting knives in his body. He can resist the pain you get when someone stabs you." Donald explains. After that he takes a sip from his cup of tea.

"Do you have any idea where Chase is now?" Leo asks.

"Yes." Donald answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! SO far for chapter 6! <strong>**Autumrose**** I hope you liked the chapter I made from your idea. It's going to be in the next two or three chapters. Maybe even in the next four. I hope all of you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be mainly about Chase, Douglas and Krane. REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! I'll try to update tomorrow but I can't promise anything! OK Bu-bye**


	7. Escape-fail

**Hi POTATOES! Ok… first, SORRY for not updating in like FOREVER! But I was with my dad this weekend. And as usual he got mad at me several times for some useless stuff… But I'm back now! And I'm SO sorry for letting you guys wait for so long!**

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! I placed a poll on it to let you vote which story I'll use as my Christmas story! Summaries are in my profile block! PLEASE VOTE!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Anna Davenport:**** I know! I have that a lot! It's just my stupid keyboard! It changes things in the strangest words! Ugh! :3**

**Dirtkid123:**** Don't know. Well I kind of know, but I don't really got a lot of ideas around that. SO if you have an idea, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LittlePiggy27:**** Updated!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** It's ok! I forgive you! :3**

**Tennisgirl77:**** That was an idea! Well it looks like he already knows **_**where**_** he is; so it's probably not going to take long for him too find him. Or is it?**

**Autumrose:**** Thanks! I a lot of people gave me scenarios I could use, so that's handy. But it would be easier if I would get a real CHAPTER idea. But I've been pretty busy with this chapter, so the ideas could wait. Or else I forget all the ideas.**

**LoveShipper:**** I know! Douglas is very evil! As is Krane! Grrrr…**

**OK On with chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on 'So, How old are you?'<strong>_

"_Do you have any idea where Chase is now?" Leo asks._

"_Yes." Donald answers._

* * *

><p>"Well, where is he?" Leo asks Donald impatient.<p>

"W-well he's p-pr-probably in-in an aband-doned building." Donald answers shakily. Leo gives him a confused look.

"Probably?" He asks Donald sternly, not believing his stepfather doesn't know exactly where his stepbrother is.

"Well I'm not sure." Donald tells Leo unsure.

"You just said you knew where he was. And now you're just guessing?!" Leo asks furious.

"Sorry Leo. It's just… It's the place I found Adam,Bree and Chase. so I hope he's there." Donald says, trying too calm Leo down.

"Ok, when are we going?" Leo asks hurriedly.

"I'll contact Adam and Bree, we'll leave when they arrive." Donald answers Leo.

"Fine." Leo says, as he sits himself comfortable on his chair. Waiting impatient for his siblings too arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Douglas and Krane-<strong>

Douglas carried Chase to his cyber-desk. He laid him down, as Chase let out a sigh in his sleep.

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Krane asks.

"I don't know. Well he never listened when he was little, maybe he'll listen now." Douglas says, as he runs his hand trough his hair.

"I hope so. Otherwise all of this has been for nothing." Krane says.

"Trust me, if he doesn't listen I'll just activate the Triton-app." Douglas says.

"You said it didn't work on him when he was still with you." Krane says, crossing his arms to his chest and looking at Douglas in disbelief.

"I know. But because of my awesomeness I now found a way to let the Triton-app work on him." Douglas says proudly.

"We'll see." Krane says, as he walks out of the lab. Douglas turns his attention back to his son.

"Oh Chase. If you would've just been obedience… then I wouldn't have ever needed too hurt you." Douglas says, as he walks around the cyber-desk Chase was lying on.

"Listen to me closely, boy-wonder! If you don't do as I say, this is not going to end well. So just obey me, and no one will get hurt. You understand?!" Douglas says as he quickly moves closer Chase's ear. Chase didn't answer his question. Douglas snapped up again, moved his hand up and slapped Chase in the face. The four-year-old flinched and moaned in pain, as his cheek slowly turned blue.

"Do you understand?!" Douglas screamed again. But Chase still didn't answer. A little obvious because of the fact that he's sleeping and doesn't hear what he's saying right now… but ok. Douglas again raised his hand in the air. And as he swung it down, he didn't punch him in the face, no, he punched Chase in the stomach. Chase screamed out in agony as he woke up from the pain.

"Ah, you're awake! Slept well?" Douglas suddenly asks very sweet.

"Y-yeah." Chase answers shakily. He rubs his cheek with his right hand and his stomach with his left.

"Why does my cheek huwt?" He asks Douglas. "And why does my stomach huwt too?" He asked again.

"My brother did this to you." Douglas said.

"Daddy?" Chase questioned.

"HE'S NOT YOUR-'" But Douglas stopped screaming the moment he saw Chase's scared face. "He's not your father Chase-" Douglas started a lot soother. Chase immediately felt more comfortable.

"I'm your father." Douglas explained.

"NO! You will nevew be my fathew! You huwted me! I will nevew listen to you!" Chase screamed at him, as he ran towards the door. He held the doorknob and turned it. But it was locked. When he turned back around he saw Douglas had a devious smile on his face. Douglas walked towards Chase, and he quickly ran to the other side of the room. Somehow, through the whole chasing Chase stuff, Douglas managed to pick an odd-looking device from the table.

"If you run any further, I'll press this button and your whole family 'll die!" Douglas threatened Chase. He froze from anxiety. Was this true? Could he really kill Chase's whole family with just pressing a little button?

"How?" Chase asked, turning to his 'real father'

"Oh it's true. But I won't be the one who will kill them." Douglas told the four-year-old.

"Fen who will?" Chase asked, in his four-year-old voice.

"You will!" Douglas says, with a devious smirk on his face.

"No! I-I won't!" Chase resists.

"Oh yes you will. Because if I press this button, your Triton-app will be activated and there won't be anything you can do about it." Douglas says, playing with the device like it was some kind of toy.

"What do you want fwom me?" Chase asks, withdrawing his escape-plan.

"I want you to become my bionic soldier. But you're gonna have to be a little bit older." Douglas explains. Then Krane came walking in.

"You asked me to bring you the neurosclamber? Where do you need it for?" Krane asked him. FYI when Douglas was chasing Chase, he also contacted Krane to get the neurosclamber.

"We're going to make Chase a little older, or the Triton-app won't work on him. Chase then noticed the door was still open. He took Douglas' distraction to his advantage and ran through the doorway. He ran through the halls, when he suddenly felt something stick in his neck. He just ignored the stinging pain it gave him. But as he ran further he noticed his legs were weakening, as his vision became blurry. He started to get out of breath pretty fast, and he quickly fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but fell back down once exhaustion hit him. His breathing got heavier as his eyelids started too droop. He saw Douglas kneeling down beside him and holding his head in his two hands. Douglas moved Chase's head towards his eyes.

"You listen to me young man. If you ever try too escape again, it's not going to get pretty." Douglas warned the four-year-old.

"Krane, take him to the training room. He needs it." Douglas said as he picked Chase up. He handed Chase over to Krane. The last thing Chase saw before falling into the darkness was: a chair standing in a room and a white screen in front of it. Then everything became dark…

* * *

><p><strong>OK POTATOES, sorry it was very short.<span> But I have examinations this week and I'm trying my best too keep up my writing. You guys can help me though. VOTE on my profile for which story I need too create, so I can starts with it early and I won't have to write it last minute.<span> PLEASE VOTE! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! VOTE VOTE VOTE! :3 OK catch ya next chapter! Bu-bye!**


	8. Training 1

**HI POTATOES! Ok, it took me long, but I finally managed too make it a pretty logical chapter. Sorry for letting you guys wait for a whole week! Seriously I didn't plan too update so late. But stuff came between. :3 So, again, sorry! Wow! 7 reviews! Thank you guys! Please keep reviewing! They really persuade me too update faster, although it took me a long time to update this chapter. But I promise next chapter will be updated this week!**

**SHOUT-OUTS! **

**Littlepiggy27:**** Updated!**

**Dirtkid123:**** Thank you! That's really sweet of you!**

**LoveShipper:**** He always has been brave! That's why he's my favourite character! :D I'll take that as an idea! Davenport family saves Chasey!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** I'm sorry for not updating soon. I just didn't have the time… :3  
>"Oh… Douglas you better watch out looks like Tennisgirl77 is pretty angry with you!"<br>Douglas: "OK thanks ChaseyLover! I'll watch out! Why does she tries too hurt me?!"  
><strong>"**She's angry with you because you're going too hurt Chase!"  
><strong>**Douglas: "Oh. Well too bad! Hahaha!"  
><strong>"**Douglas! That was not nice!"  
><strong>**Douglas "Ok, sorry Tennisgirl77."**

**Anna Davenport: "See Douglas! Tennisgirl77 AND Anna Davenport are angry with you. Isn't it a little bit obvious that what you're doing is not the right thing to do?!"  
>Douglas: "Yeah I see! But I still like tormenting Chase. And there's nothing that can stop me!"<br>ANNA please give me an idea so Douglas will be defeated and Chasey will be safe home.**

**BillyUngerLover:**** That's okay! Good to get a vote! :3**

**Autumrose:**** Yeah, I hope that too. But some people gave me some pretty hectic ideas… SO I guess nothing really bad happens. But I do think bad stuff 'll happen…**

**Ok on with chapter 8! BTW I'm very happy with the 55 reviews so far! SO please keep REVIEWING!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in 'So, how old are you?'<strong>_

"_Krane, take him to the training room. He needs it." Douglas said as he picked Chase up. He handed Chase over to Krane. The last thing Chase saw before falling into the darkness was: a chair standing in a room and a white screen in front of it. Then everything became dark…_

* * *

><p>Chase fell limp in Krane's arms as he walked into the room. Krane placed Chase in the chair, as he wrapped some rope around Chase's tiny arms. He tied them together. He then placed Chase's head in some kind of 'holder' that would hold Chase's head in place. Krane then walked over to the control panel, and typed in some stuff. The projector, which Chase didn't notice yet, 'beeped' as a green light at the surface started blinking. The projector projected Douglas' screensaver on the screen. Krane putted a CD in the control panel, as a page opened with different titles.<p>

'_Training 1'_

'_Training 2'_

'_Training3'_

And so further. Krane pressed the title that said _'Training 1' _It opened a video. Douglas then walked in. He gave Krane a 'Is he awake?' Look, as Krane shook his head no. Douglas walked over to the chair where Chase was sitting in, and he stands in front of the four-year-old. He looks sternly at the little guy, and then he slaps him hard in his face.

"W-wha?" CHase says as he shrieks awake.

"Ah. You're awake. Just in time." Douglas says as he walks over to Krane, who is now setting up the volume.

"You swapped me!" Chase screamed, trying to move his head to Douglas. But he couldn't because of the 'holder'

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have fallen asleep." Douglas says.

"You shot somefing at me, and thewe was a sweeping sewum in it!" Chase protested.

"Don't you have such a big mouth at me!" Douglas says sternly.

"Hm!" Chase pouted angry.

Douglas pressed the triangle on the screen, as a video started to play. People dying and screaming was heard, as you could see them bleeding freely or jumping off of buildings. People stabbing other people, people slapping other people, people shooting other people and people hurting other people. The whole video was one big massacre. Some people took babies from their mothers and chopped their heads off. Other people chased victims until the victim came to a dead-end, and out of hopelessness they jump out of he windows. Killing themselves.

Douglas and Krane let Chase watch this movie for at least two hours. The poor four-year-old was traumatized. That shocked, that he couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't look away. Tears streamed down Chase's eyes as he saw all these people die. He may be four, but he knows exactly what was going on in that movie. Chase couldn't believe that Douglas and Krane laughed with this. They thought it was _funny_. It was _funny_ to see people being slaughtered, or committing suicide.

Eventually the movie stopped and the 'holder' around Chase's head unlocked. Douglas walked over to Chase and untied the roped around his arms. Chase just remained still.

"See, I told you it would work." Douglas told Krane.

"He's traumatized now, so he won't try too escape for a long time. And if he does, we'll just catch him again and let him see training number two." Douglas explains as he helps Chase to his feet.

He puts one hand behind Chase's back and pushes him a little, which forces Chase too walk a little further. Douglas led Chase to his cell, in which he'll have to stay for a while.

"When are we going to make him older?" Krane asks Douglas.

"Patience Krane. Patience. We'll do it tomorrow." Douglas says as he sits Chase on his bed, well as far as you can call a concrete plank a bed.

"Why not now? What if your stupid brother comes walking in here tonight and takes Chase with him?" Krane says as he folds his arms to his chest.

"He won't." Douglas answers, straightening Chase's polo as Chase remains still. Krane rolls his eyes.

"You don't know that. He's smart though." Krane says.

"I know that. But he's nothing without Chase's coordinates. I deactivated Chase's GPS signal, so there's no way Donnie's going to find us." Douglas says as he strokes Chase's hair.

"Okay, buddy. Time to go to bed." Douglas says as he takes out an insigne. He injects Chase with the sleeping serum, and within seconds Chase falls asleep.

Douglas walks towards Krane and pats his shoulder.

"Let's go! We have a lot to do." Douglas says as he walks further.

"Do you lock Chase's cell door please?" Is the last thing he says before walking away. Krane rolls his eyes as he sighs deeply. He pulls the door towards him with a loud grunt.

"'Night Chase." Krane says before closing the door completely. Krane walks into the lab, where Douglas is busy setting ready everything for tomorrow.

"You sure Donald's not coming here tonight?" Krane asks as he helps Douglas.

"Don't worry. He has forgotten about this place for sure." Douglas assures Krane.

"You mean he knew about this place?" Krane asks surprised.

"Of course. A lot of things happened here. This is even the place where he stole three of my inventions from me." Douglas says, as he places a chair in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>Donald waits impatient on the couch. He's tapping his feet on the ground rhythmically, as he has his arms folded against his chest.<p>

"Big D. Bree and Adam won't be home until tomorrow morning. Get some sleep." Leo tells Donald as he yawns.

"No way. There's always a chance that they arrive here in the middle of the night because they glitch, or they can't sleep without their capsule or even that they can't sleep lying down." Donald says as he looks at Leo.

"Fine." Leo mutters taking a seat next to Donald.

"What are you doing?" Donald asks surprised.

"I'm accompanying you. There's a big chance you'll fall asleep tonight, so I'll stay awake when you're sleeping. And you stay awake when I'm sleeping." Leo explains.

"Thanks Leo." Donald says. The rest of the night, Donald and Leo waited for Adam and Bree too arrive. Both of them switched shifts as they both got enough sleep. Although waiting for Adam and Bree was a torture to both of them, because Chase's live may depend on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok POTATOES! What did you think of that? I hope you liked it!<span> PLEASE REVIEW ANY IDEA YOU HAVE! <span>****They're really supportive! ALSO, please review your thoughts, because I'd like to hear them! Don't forget to ****VOTE**** on my profile, because the poll's about to close soon. Again, I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while, but at least you know the reason why. OK catch-ya next chapter! Bu-bye POTATOES!**


	9. Four-ten-training-four

**Hi there POTATOES! How you doing? YAY, thanks for the 7 REVIEWS! I love you guys! Seriously, your reviews really motivate me too update as soon as I can! I'm sorry for not updating anything yesterday, but I got cropped up with a lot of emotions. A lot of 'dark' thoughts ran through my head yesterday, but today I'm ok! :D I hope you all like this chapter!**

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**ShyMusic:**** OK, I'm sorry but I seriously laughed through this whole REVIEW! Shy, you are REALLY good at making the REVIEWS SUPERFUNNY! Even though it was about killing someone, it was HILARIOUS! PLEASE post another one of them! Hahaha! I can't stop laughing! Your Idea is a good one, but it will have to be in the next chapter. Because training video 2 hasn't been shown yet. Or maybe, if I have enough inspiration I can fit it in this chapter! Thanks!**

**LoveShipper:**** Yes they are! I know, they are cruel people! STOP HURTING MY CHASEY! Why do people give me such horrible chapter ideas?! I never planned on traumatizing my little Chasey! Still like it though! *****Evil laugh* Sorry :3**

* * *

><p><strong> And another REVIEW that was HILARIOUS! I'm sorry; I just really like those reviews! And hey you joined Shy! Oh no… you joined Shy! That means two authors beating the crap out of Douglas and Krane. Ok, if you guys win. You two are stronger than al the rats united! That's AWESOME! Thank you so much for the idea! I'll certainly use it! Maybe even in this chapter! Well partly in this chapter… like there are hints in it. Try to find 'em! :D<strong>

**Tennisgirl77:**** LOL, and I can count author number 3 in to beat the crap out of Douglas and Krane! I'm sorry but ****ShyMusic**** told me that training 3 had to be about Chase's family hurt. And we only got to training 1, so that means he's going to have through two other training sessions. And ****Anna Davenport**** gave me this awesome idea! Actually, to be honest, I'd like to see you jump through your computer screen… :D**

**PrincessSparkleKitty:**** Updated as soon as I could! :D**

**Autumrose:**** Author number 4 who wants to beat the crap out of them. Wow, they really need to get ready for this fight! Lol. I'm sorry but I can't really use that idea, I'll try though. But it's just, the other ideas are about Chase getting more hurt… but I'll try ok?**

**LittlePiggy27:**** Updated!**

**Wow… those were long SHOUT-OUTS! Did you like 'em? I hope so! Ok, on with chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Douglas walked into Chase's cell. It was 6:00 a.m.<p>

"Chase, wake up. It's your second training day." Douglas whispers as he gently shakes Chase.

"N-no. N-n-o m-m-more t-t-t-training." Chase stutters as he quickly sits up and curls into a little ball.

"Come on Chase, it's not that bad." Douglas says as he rubs Chase's back.

"Shouldn't we make him older? Maybe then, he won't be so scared." Krane says as he stands in the doorway.

"I am about to Krane. But if that kid can't relax, there's no way he'll survive the impact of the neurosclamber." Douglas explains. Krane sighs and walks over to them.

"You ok little buddy?" Douglas asks while rubbing his back.

"P-p-please, let me g-g-go." Chase begs Douglas.

"I'm sorry Chase, but I can't do that…" Somewhere deep in Douglas' heart, he felt a little guilty. He felt sorry for doing such cruel things to a four-year-old.

"Ok, I'm tired of waiting. Chase you are going to stop shaking. If you do so, no one will hurt you. So stop being scared!" Krane screamed at Chase. Chase quickly nodded, and forced himself to relax.

"Good. Now Douglas, take him to the lab." Krane commands Douglas. Then he walks away.

"Here we go." Douglas says as he picks up Chase and carries him to the lab.

* * *

><p>He places Chase on the chair that they made ready for him.<p>

"Now sit still." Douglas commanded Chase as he tied him up. Chase quickly nodded.

"You ready?" Krane asks Douglas. "Yes. He needs to be ten for training video two." Douglas explains.

"What do you mean training? I thought we were going to use the Triton App on him." Krane angrily says.

"We are. But he still has a lot of willpower, so we need to break him fully first. Then we can use the Triton App on him." Douglas says happily, although he didn't look so happy.

Chase didn't even listen to their conversation, and even if he did he'd be too broken to even understand what they're talking about.

"But for training three, Chase has to be four again. So after training video two we need to make him four again." Douglas explains.

"But if you make him four, he won't remember training video two anymore. Because you make him smaller he won't remember what he did or saw when he was ten, because 'technically' he never was ten." Krane says confused.

"I know. I made a plan for that. He'll know he is four. But the memories he got from when he was ten will wander in his head as some kind of visions." Douglas explains, setting the neurosclamber ready.

"Ok, but what memories will be there between Chase now and ten year old Chase?" Krane asks.

"We just put some fake memories in his head." Douglas simply answers. "You ready?"

"Sure, you can start." Krane answers.

Douglas presses a button, and a giant flash of light, exactly the same as the 'younger-ator', shined on Chase.

When the experiment was ready, Douglas and Krane came from under their cyber-desk.

"Chase?" Douglas says as he walks over to Chase. "How old are you?"

"Ten." Chase coldly answers.

"Chase, are you ok?" Douglas asks.

"Yes. Why?" Chase dryly asks.

"Oh nothing." Douglas says.

"Now, shall we start with training two?" Krane impatiently asks.

"Ok." Douglas says as he picks up Chase and brings him to the training room.

* * *

><p>Training video 2 was exactly the same as video one, only more detailed. Though, instead of looking at the screen shocked as hell, Chase just looked at it like he was looking at a wall: uninterested. The kid was broken, and he didn't even care looking at that video. It was like he was watching a comedy movie.<em> Funny<em>. It wasn't sick anymore. It was _funny_. So after training video two, they turned Chase back into a four-year-old.

So he was four again, but he remembered all the things that happened to him when he was ten. And the fake memories were in his mind too. Still he knew he was four, so it was like 'visions' he had about those memories. Like it still had to happen. And this creped Chase out. So when he turned back into a four-year-old he immediately started screaming and crying.

Douglas carried him to his cell, even though Chase struggled to get out of his grip. Douglas placed Chase on his concrete bed and looked his son in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed.

He was sorry? He felt guilty? He didn't mean to do it? But why did he do it then?

A lot of questions ran through Chase's head at that moment.

"You go to sleep ok?" Douglas says as he strokes Chase's hair and walked away.

Go to sleep… Go to _sleep._ You can't expect a four-year-old to fall in a peaceful sleep when he's broken. So Chase sat there, the whole night. Thinking about nothing but all the dark memories he had. From when he was ten and the six-year long memories he'd never really lived, but still he thought he did. He knew he had been turned into a ten-year-old and than back into a four-year-old, but those memories in-between looked so real. It was impossible to think they were fake, even though they were. Fake as _hell._

Chase just waited for Douglas to pick him up for his next training session. Even though he'd probably have to wait for ten hours straight. It was not like he had anything else to do. So just waiting. Sad, scared, confused and most of all _broken._

* * *

><p><strong>SO, how was that? A little intense don't you think?<span> ShyMusic<span> and Anna Davenport Your ideas will be used further in the next chapter! ****If I forget to use one of your ideas, post them again. I'm sure I'll be able to use them! SO REVIEW YOUR IDEAS PLEASE!**** Ok, catch-ya next chapter! Bu-bye POTATOES!**


End file.
